headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Metropolis
| continuity = DC Comics | image = | aliases = City of Metropolis; City of Tomorrow | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = 1938 Sullivan Place; Centennial Park; Hob's Bay; Hob's River; New Troy; Queensland Park; Suicide Slum | 1st = ''Action Comics'' #16 }} Points of Interest ; Ace o' Clubs: The Ace o' Clubs is a public drinking establishment located in Hob's Bay. It is owned and operated by a man named Bibbo Bibbowski. Bibbo maintained a zero-tolerance attitude against any patron who dared to bad-mouth the Man of Steel. It was not uncommon of Bibbo to personally toss such an individual out on their ear. Like most bars and pubs, the Ace o' Clubs was no stranger to violence. To keep the peace, Bibbo always had his trusty double-barrel shotgun at the ready should things ever get too wild. ; 344 Clinton Street: 344 Clinton Street was the location of a high-rise apartment complex in midtown Metropolis. When Clark Kent arrived in Metropolis after spending several years abroad, he moved into apartment 3-D on the third floor. Clark remained at 344 Clinton Street during most of his career as Superman. During the brief period when Superman was considered "dead", the exuberant clone known as Superboy briefly took up residence in apartment 3-D. ; Centenniel Park: Centennial Park is a public recreation area located in the New Troy district of Metropolis. The One-Thousand once had a secret base underneath the park, from which they fought Booster Gold. Centennial Park was where the time-displaced adventurer Alpha Centurion first came to when he arrived in Metropolis. The Superman Memorial Statue (and his former tomb) are located in the center of Centennial Park. Later, a second statue was added honoring the memory of Superboy (Kon-El) after the events of the Infinite Crisis. ; Convention Hall: The Metropolis Convention Hall (also known as the Metropolis Conventon Center) hosted many civic meetings and banquets over the years. In Earth-One continuity, Lana Lang accepted the Newswoman of the Year award at the convention center before being abducted by an alien being masquerading as Vartox. Superman, Volume 1 #391 ; Dooley Square: This was the site of the Metropolis Social Services Center where Superman officiated a ribbon-cutting ceremony at the behest of Mayor Berkowitz. The simple gesture turned out to be anything but as the ribbon proved to be laced with microcircuitry and that came alive, ensaring Superman and dragging him inside the building where Deathtrap lied in wait. Action Comics #708 ; Fleischer District: The Fleischer District is a neighborhood area on the outskirts of Metropolis, located twenty-five miles away from the downtown area of the city. A man named Mister Strong maintained a mansion in the Fleischer District from where he conducted underworld business. He had a meeting with one of his crime bosses, Robinson Goode, who had come into possession of an H-Dial. Action Comics 1005 ; Garfield High School: Garfield High School is located in the district of Suicide Slum. Jefferson Pierce, better known as the superhero Black Lightning was the principal of Garfield High at the beginning of his career. Black Lightning #1 ; Hammersmith Tower: Hammersmith Tower was a high-rise apartment complex located in the neighborhood of New Troy in the city of Metropolis. it was distinguishable by its large clock-face on the upper tower and was located within viewing distance of the Daily Planet. Lana Lang lived in one of the apartments here. Kara Zor-El took up residence here as Lana's roommate for a brief time. ; Kenmore Bowling Alley: The Kenmore Bowling Alley is located in Queensview. Jake Olsen used to take his son Jimmy here when he was a child. In the modern era, Queensview was the sight of a massacre wrought by the gun-wielding psychopath known as Bloodsport. Superman fought against Bloodsport here and was shot with a Kryptonite bullet from Bloodsport's gun. Superman, Volume 2 #4 ; Knock Out Video: Knock Out Video appeared to be just another popular video rental outlet located in Metropolis. For a time though, the apartment above the video store was also the secret lair of the second incarnation of the Teen Titans. Previously, this group of Titans (led by the Atom), had been living and training at Loren Jupiter's Solar Tower. In addition to getting tired of their antics, Jupiter felt that they needed to be out on their own. Teen Titans, Volume 2 #6 ; Hobb's River: Hobb's River is a river that runs through the city of Metropolis including the Hob's Bay neighborhood, as well as adjacent Kirby County. Beneath the river is a cave system that leads into Mount Curtiss, which is where Project Cadmus is located. During a time when Superman was believed to be dead, Lex Luthor II explored the underground tunnels that ran beneath Centennial Park. He accidentally tripped a series of explosives set by Cadmus agents as a security protocol, and water from the above Hobb's River came flooding in. Action Comics 686 ; Lois Lane's apartment: Lois Lane maintained her own apartment prior to getting a place with Clark Kent. During the time that Superman was dead, she returned to living in her own place, though it is unclear if it is the same apartment she once resided in. Kenny Braverman once broke into Lois' apartment and abducted her. Action Comics 710 ; Metropolis Institute of Technology: The Metropolis Institute of Technology was a college and technical school located in the city of Metropolis. A mad scientist named Doctor Cranium attempted to break into the institution, but was stopped by a police patrol car. The villain used telekinesis to lift the vehicle and place it into the roof of the school. ; Metropolis International Airport: A special NASA shuttle-craft named the Constitution prepared to land at Metropolis International Airport as part of the 250th anniversary of the city of Metropolis. Suddenly, a passenger plane entered the no-fly zone and collided with the Constitution. The shuttle went into a tailspin and began to falter. From the assembled crowd below, Clark Kent realized that he could no longer keep his abilities a secret. He flew upward and saved the shuttle. One of the passengers was Daily Planet reporter, Lois Lane. Man of Steel 1 ; Metropolis Municipal Court Building: The Metropolis Municipal Court Building was where serial killer Ramsey Murdoch was placed on trial for the murder of Senator Charles Fulton. During his arraignment, Murdoch suffered a psychotic episode. Action Comics #711 ; Metropolis Park: Metropolis Park is a public parkland area located in the New Troy district of the city of Metropolis. Once, Superman was flying across the city, when his body was invaded by plant microbes that were actually the essence of Alec Holland, aka the Swamp Thing. Disoriented by this invasion, Superman's trajectory went askew, and he crash-landed in Metropolis Park. Swamp Thing Vol 2 79 ; Metropolis Social Services Center: The Metropolis Social Services Center was located in Dooley Square. The supervillain Deathtrap (formerly the Master Jailer) infiltrated the building during its rennovations and outfitted it with hi-tech equipment designed to capture Superman. Superman was trapped inside the building following the ribbon-cutting ceremony and had to fight up against Deathtrap's devices with a little help from Mister Miracle. Action Comics #708 ; Metro World Amusement Park: Metro World Amusement Park was located in or near the city of Metropolis. It was built at the city's highest elevation level. The mad scientist Doctor Cranum used this in order to erect an antenna that would transmit waves of energy from his brain machine across the entire city, transforming everyone within its influence into mutated super-geniuses. Batman, Robin and Wonder Woman of the Super Friends tracked him down to the park. Cranum got the drop on Wonder Woman, and used his device to turn her into a super-smart follower. Batman and Robin managed to distract Wonder Woman with a dozen inflatable likenesses of Robin that overwhelmed Wonder Woman in bumper cars. Batman tried to get a vantage point atop a roller coaster, but Cranum used his telekinesis to derail the car. Batman followed him into a hall of mirrors and succeeded in capturing him. They used the brain machine to reverse its effects, turning Cranum and Wonder Woman back to normal. ; Queensland Park Tunnel: The Queensland Park Tunnel is an underground tunnel that runs beneath the West River from Queensland Park to the borough of New Troy. While searching for Superman, Guy Gardner once lost control of his Vuldarian powers and began to run amok in the Queensland Park Tunnel. Superman tried to subdue him and had to use cannisters of liquid nitrogen from an eighteen wheeler to render him inert. Action Comics #709 ; Queensview: Queensview is a neighborhood in Metropolis, possibly located in Queensland Park. The Kenmore Bowling Alley is located here. Jake Olsen used to take his son Jimmy here when he was a child. In the modern era, Queensview was the sight of a massacre wrought by the gun-wielding psychopath known as Bloodsport. Superman, Volume 2 #4 New 52 ; Kentville: After Superman's identity was publicly revealed, public support for Superman waned due to fear that people would attack them due to their association or proximity to the Man of Steel. Some however, remained loyal to Clark Kent. Jimmy Olsen was one of the most vocal supporters of Superman and this group of people renamed a neighborhood in Metropolis as Kentville to honor him. Smallville ; Watchtower: The watchtower is a skyscraper apartment complex located in the heart of metropolis, and is the tallest building in the city. It is physically distinguishable from other structures by its domed observatory cap, which boasts a large stained glass window. The Watchtower came into the ownership of Jimmy Olsen who gave it to Chloe Sullivan as a wedding present shortly before he was killed by Doomsday. Chloe, who also referred to herself by the code name Watchtower, used the loft apartment as not only her personal residence, but as a central communications hub so that she could coordinate strategies with the city's heroes, which included Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, Arthur Curry, and several others. Appearances Films Television The New Adventures of Superman * New Adventures of Superman: The Force Phantom Smallville * Smallville: Upgrade Comics Silver Age era * DC Comics Presents 52 * Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane 111 Post-Crisis * Adventures of Superman 517 Rebirth * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 30th-31st century * Adventure Comics 373 Serials * Atom Man vs. Superman * Superman (1948) Characters from * Alan Scott * Amadeus Arkham * Angela Chen - Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) * Anthony Rodriguez * Anthony Rodriguez II * Billy Tucker - Action Comics 874 * Carl Packard * Dabney Donovan * Danitra Evans - Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) * Earl Clifford * Eve Teschmacher * Floyd Barstow * Floyd Barstow II * Frank Berkowitz * Franklin W. Stern * Greg Reagan - Man of Steel 2 * Gretchen Kelley * Hopkins * Jefferson Pierce * Jennifer Pierce * Jim Harper * Jim Harper II * Joey Toledo * John Gabrielli * John Gabrielli II * John Henry Irons * Kristin Wells (29th century) - DC Comics Presents Annual 2 * Lynn Stewart * Martin Hawkins * Melody Moore * Mercy Graves * Mike Henderson * Natasha Irons * Patrick MacGuire * Patrick MacGuire II * Paul Westfield * Peter Gambi * Phillip Karnowsky * Ray Sacks * Rex Leech * Roger Nixon - Smallville: X-Ray * Roxy Leech * Sinda * Sydney Happersen * Tobias Whale * Tommy Thompkins * Tommy Thompkins II * Tommy Todd * Walter Johnson * Walter Johnson II Notes & Trivia * In Silver Age, Earth-One continuity, Metropolis was founded 309 years prior to publishing year 1982. DC Comics Presents 52 * Metropolis' zip code is 17803. Action Comics #709 However, another source puts it as 90082. Action Comics 712 * In the post-Rebirth environment, the mayor of Metropolis is named Hopkins. External Links * Metropolis at the DCDP * at Wikipedia * * Metropolis at the DCAU Wiki * Metropolis at the Smallville Wiki * Metropolis at the Superman Wiki References Category:New York Category:Metropolis Category:Earth-Two/Locations Category:Superman (1978)/Locations Category:Superman II (1980)/Locations Category:Superman III (1983)/Locations Category:Superman IV: The Quest for Peace/Locations Category:Supergirl (1984)/Locations Category:Superman Returns/Locations Category:Man of Steel (2013)/Locations